Yomi (One Dream)
Yomi (黄泉 Yomi) is the first mate and 2nd Division Commander of The Collosal Pirates; making him the one in charge of the militarized Wrath Division. Like the other division commanders who have eaten a particular Devil Fruit, Yomi has consumed the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Utahraptor. Additionally, he also shares the same viewpoint and goal as the other members of the "7 Great Rulers." Like them and famed "Straw Hat," Monkey D. Luffy, Yomi is intent on becoming Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure, One Piece. His reason being that he believes the title of Pirate king will grant what he and the other commanders refer to as "Absolute Freedom." With this freedom, Yomi has plans to enjoy his violent, sadistic actions without any restraints. Due to his particularly bloody actions and behavior, as well as his affiliation with The Collosal Pirates, Yomi has earned himself a ----- bounty. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Utahraptor Summary: Allows Yomi to transform partially or fully into a large species of dromaeosaur, the Utahraptor. Type: Ancient Zoan Usage: Yomi prefers to augment his physical powers with the strength and agility of his Utahraptor forms. He especially makes use of the "killing claw" on his feet to perform savage and painful kicking based attacks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/Friends Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Yomi's name comes from a shortened form of the name, "Tsukuyomi," who is the Japanese moon god in Shintoism. This was chosen to play up the theme of lunacy, which is an old belief that the moon can have an affect on the human psyche; particularly the full moon, which is said to cause people to go insane and act abnormally. Thus, the reason behind Yomi's epithet, "Lunatic." **Likewise, Yomi can refer to the name of the Shinto underworld, where departed souls go after death. This helps to emphasize Yomi's violent disposition and character basis. External Links First Mate - Yomi's position among his crew Tsukuyomi - Wikipedia article about the Shinto moon god whom Yomi was named after Yomi - Wikipedia article about the Shinto land of the dead, which helped to inspire Yomi's name Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Collosal Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4